familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Owens (1755-1806)
}} Vital Records 1806 Will Will of "John Owings," recorded in Will Book C-1, page 241. Proven November 17, 1806. Recorded date not available, David Anderson Ordy. Bundle 55, Package 9: "In the name of God, Amen. I John Owens of the state of South Carolina and District of Laurens, being very sick and weak in body, but of perfect mind and memory, thanks be unto God. And calling to mind the mortality of my body and knowing that it is appointed for all men once to die, do make and ordain this my last will and testament, that is to say. Principaly and first of all I give and recommend my soul into the hands of the almighty God, who gave it and my body I recommend to the earth to be buried in decent Christian burial at the discretion of my Executors. Nothing doubting but at the general resurrection I shall receive the same again by the mighty power of God. And as touching such wordly estate wherewith it has pleased God to bless me in this life, I give dimise and dispose of the same in the following manner and form. First, I give unto MARY OWENS my dearly beloved wife, one hundred acres of land which is to include the house where in I now live as long as she lives or remains a widow. And at her death it, to wit, the sd . tract of land I give and bequeath to my son Daniel Owens. Also, I give and bequeath unto my daughter MARY GREER the sum of ten dollars to be paid to her out of my estate or to any person duly empowered to receive it for her. Also I give, bequeath, and allow to my son JOHN OWENS Junr. the sum of forty dollars which I paid to JOHN DORROUGH for him in order to redeem his more for him. Also, I give and bequeth unto my son THOMAS OWENS one hundred acres of land on the west side of Elifon's Creek, joining land of MILES FURGUSON and ABRAHAM HOLLAND, which land be is not to sell for ten year to come. Also I give and bequeth unto my son ROBERT OWENS one hundred acres of land lying on both sides of the Charleston road joining land of ALEXANDER MCQUAY to be measured from MCGUAYS land on MILES FERGUSONS line till it will amount to one hundred acres by running a square course from MILES FERGUSON'S to THOMAS BEAFSEY's line which land he is not to sell for ten years to come. Also I give and bequeath unto my daughter MARTHA OWENS her bed and furniture, and the sum of twenty pounds sterling to be paid to her out of my estate. Also, I give and bequeth unto my daughter ANN OWENS a midling good feather bed and furniture and new saddle and twenty pounds sterling to be paid to her free from expence of schooling or maintainance till she is Sixteen year old. Also I give and bequeth unto ELIZABE my daughter ELIZABETH OWENS a middling good feather bed and furniture and a new saddle and twenty pounds sterling to be paid to her free from the charge of schooling and maintainance till she is Sixteen years of age. Also I give unto my son DANIEL OWENS all that tract or parcel of land that was granted to me joining land of FRANCIS BRADDOCK containing two hundred and fourteen acres. And in case any of my sons should die under age and without lawful descent than his part of the land is to be divided between the surviving two. The same rule is to be offered with regard to my four daughters last named. Also I give and bequeath unto my sons DANIEL, THOMAS, and ROBERT all and singular the rest remainder and remainder and residue of my estate, monies, debts, and moveable effects at my wifes death. The aforesaid legacies being first well and truly paid together with my just debts and funeral expences. And I do hereby make ordain and appoint my son DANIEL OWENS and JOHN FINNEY Executors of this my last will and testament. And I do hereby utterly disalow revoke and disallow disanul all and every other former or other wills, legacies, and bequeaths of Executors by me in any wise made named ordained and appointed. Ratifying, allowing and conforming this and no other to be my last will and testament. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and affixed my seal the fourth day of September, in the year One Thousand Eight hundred and Six. Signed, sealed, published, pronounced and declared by the said JOHN OWENS as his last will and testament in the presence of us, who in his presence and in the presence of each other have hereunto subscribed our names. John Owens L. S. Mary (her "X" mark) Owens Robt. LONG Manafseh FINNEY John FINNEY"